Kamen Rider Heroken: Hero of DNA
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Memories are stored in a form of DNA, and can be used to create a data of memories of people in the past. But it can also create monsters of DNA, similar to the base of the DNA. The users of Hero Driver were selected, using the power of the past heroes of the Earth to fight those DNAjins
1. Mystery DNA

(A/N: This Heroken is a remake of the old Heroken of mine. The original idea has lost and I feel like I should do a remake with better type of characters if I want to write about this once again.)

Mystery DNA

A scene of fight, full of blood. Heroes in colorful clothing against a horde of earth-like creatures. Sacrifices made without much hesitation.

This is the end of blue planet, as well as the humanity itself.

But the legend of heroes just started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiki Green, a young man with a huge bag pack on his back is seen walking out of a building full of people. The back of the building shows a lot of sophisticated-looking airship, signifying the place as an airport.

He looks around the place and sighs, "I guess this is it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiki keeps on walking and walking as he looks at the new place he is in at.

His stomach starts grumbling as he decides to take a seat on a bench, putting his bag to his side. He then takes out a bread in a plastic and bites it from there.

A small red mechanical hawk comes flying, landing on his right shoulder.

"Nothing? Oh, well."

He then puts the bread back into the plastic and walks away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a dark place, a pile of black slime is moving slowly inside a giant container, observed by a lot of scientist.

One of the scientist turns toward a woman, "This specimen you gave me is amazing! Where did you find that thing?"

The woman smiles, "In a ruin back in Sector 67."

"Sector 76? A colony that loves to wage a war against other sectors. So this is supposed to be a weapon. But this thing is sentient."

The woman smiles deeper, "Indeed it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a restaurant, two women and a man is cleaning up the place.

Another woman enters the place, looking around the place, "I guess it is enough by now. We are going to open the restaurant in half an hour right about now."

The man sighs, "Finally. It is about time for me to return back to the kitchen."

One of the cleaning females smirks, "Sorry, Johan. We just don't have enough manpower on cleaning this place. Even we girls have to work as cleaners and waitress at the same time. If only we have one more person."

"It would be great if there's another man to talk to, right Chiyoko-san?"

The woman who is their leader nods, "It would be great to have a waiter. We only have Rian and Kelly here, and this place is famous among men because of that. It would be better if we could attract female customers."

Rian sweats, "Indeed that's what Chiyoko-san will think about."

A phone rings as she grabs a phone out of her uniform's pocket, "Hello, dad?"

Everyone's attentions turn toward her.

Her expression turns happy, "Really? Today? Great! I'll go and meet him now!"

She quickly hangs off, turning toward others, "Guys, the user of 01 is arriving here in this colony today!"

Rian seems interested, "Really? Who?"

"Of course it would be him! He was destined to by the user of 01 from his birth."

"Owh, him?" she looks sad.

Johan pats on her back, "Don't worry. You still have me."

"And that's what makes me feel so bad."

"How cruel."

Kelly quickly walks out of the store, "I'll be back later, okay?"

Johan chases after her, "But it's your turn to buy the supplies!"

Yet she has gone away from their sight.

He sighs, "Not me again!"

Chiyoko chuckles, "If it is so hard for you to do it, then let Rian do it for you."

Hope glimmers on his face.

Rian seems annoyed by this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiki sighs, sitting on a bench near a park. He yawns out loud, turning his sight toward a figure.

Kelly just moves pass him, but then reverse back, looking at him, "Eiki?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be back at home?"

"You mean I can't venture outside of the colony?"

"You don't have money."

"I do. What makes you think I don't?"

"You lived with maids and a butler."

"That doesn't mean I am penniless."

"But you never have money before. Where do you get the money?"

"Did I really need to tell you everything?"

"Of course, your brother will be mad at you once he found out about that."

"He's busy. He's not going to find out anything anytime soon."

"Busy? He's just got here and he's already busy?"

"What do you mean by he's just got here?"

"You didn't know? He has become the user of 01! Why else should he be here?"

"You didn't know? He failed to become 01."

"Haha, nice one."

"What?"

"The joke. I nearly got fooled by that."

"But, he really do failed to become the user."

She stares at him, teasing him, "So, who do you think become the user?"

EIki stares at her eyes for a really long time, before walking past her.

She cheerfully turns toward him, shouting at him, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

But he turns madder, just ignoring her words.

Unknown to that, she waves at him before whispering, "Silly kid."

Kelly turns back, searching for the man she is supposed to meet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiki keeps on walking and walking as he reaches a shop called "Patisserie plus Chef" and enters the door.

Rian walks out of the kitchen, seeing him, "Good morning, sir, but we did not open yet."

"Owh, I was looking for a job here."

"A job?"

"Yeah," he shows them a piece of paper, "It says here that you need a male waiter. I could get some job right now."

She looks at the kitchen and speaks toward it, "Chiyoko-san, we have a man who wanted to become a waiter!"

Chiyoko quickly walks out of the kitchen, seeing Eiki, "Ah, are you the man who wanted a job here?"

"Yes."

"Come, sit here," she pulls out two chairs from one of the table and set it near the counter.

Rian did the same as well.

Eiki politely sits on one of the chairs, "So, can I work here?"

"Sure, but where did you came from. You doesn't look like from around here."

"Owh, I am from Central-K."

"You came from far away? Then, where are you staying."

"Owh…about that… I just got here, so I have nowhere to live. Is it bad?"

Chiyoko just laughs, "No worry. If you want to, you can stay at the quarter back there. Rian here also stays here."

Rian bows at her as he turns toward her before looking back at the owner.

She continues, "Did you have any special skills?"

"I do know how to cook something."

"Really? Why don't you show us?" Rian stands up, "We also have a male chef here, but lately he keeps on complaining on work burden."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly keeps on running and running around the place, searching for the man she is supposed to meet.

She keeps on going and going, but sees no one.

"I wonder where he is right now. Maybe he had something to eat?"

She takes out her phone, dialing a number and puts the phone onto her ear.

Wait.

Wait.

"No reception? Damn it! Why did I have to resort to using such ancient phone!" she screams in anger as she keeps on going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene shifts into the restaurant, with the scene of Rian and Chiyoko taking a bite from a pink cake, seemingly enjoying the food.

Rian squeal in excitement while still munching on the food as she turns toward the other lady, "Isn't this delicious?"

"Delicious is an exaggeration. I have no idea what word I could possibly use for this masterpiece!"

Eiki laughs sheepishly, "Is it that good? I've never taste it before?"

Rian looks at him, startled, "You never taste it before?"

"Yeah. This is my first time making a strawberry cake like this."

"Where did you learn it?"

"I saw it once in a bakery shop before coming to here."

"And you already made such a great cake? You must be a hidden genius!" Chiyoko speaks cheerfully, "It's settle then! You are our new cook!"

"But we still need a waiter though," Rian mutters in disappointment.

Eiki quickly suggests, "I can be a waiter too. I am a butler back at my hometown."

"A butler? Perfect!" Rian claps her hands happily, "Then you may become the first male waiter in here!"

"Thank you very much! It is the most appreciated!"

At the same time, Kelly enters the place, sighing, "I'm home."

She looks sad.

But then she sees him, "Eiki, what are you doing here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you are our new chef and waiter now?"

Kelly and Eiki are sitting side by side at the counter, with Rian and Chiyoko are at the kitchen, hiding, looking at them.

"Are they dating?"

"Doesn't look like one. Since when Kelly ever date anyone?"

"Hey, I'm home with the grocery," Johan appears into the scene as Chiyoko quickly appears beside him, pulling him into the kitchen. "Sorry, keep going."

Kelly asks him, "Why are you even here anyway?"

"I'm here for a vacation."

"What kind of vacation?"

"Do you really need to know everything?"

"Of course! I am your sister-in-law."

"You're not married yet."

"In the future."

"Like it's already set in stone."

"Whatever. Speaking about your brother, where is he? I've been searching for him all over the place, but he's not here, and this phone I have is a klutz."

"Why did he need to be in here?"

"Because this place is his work station. Sabaki is the user of 01."

"No, he's not."

"Stop joking! It's not funny anymore!"

"He is not the user of 01."

Kelly stands up, pissed, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I was just stating the truth."

"What truth? You are telling lies right now!"

"No, you are being delusional. Did you ask your dad about the identity of the user of 01?"

"No."

"Then why did you even guessed that Sabaki becomes 01's current user?"

"Because it was made for him!" Kelly shouts in anger, "01 was made for him and only for him!"

Eiki sighs, "That is the stupidest statement I've ever heard. Why would they made a weapon of mass destruction just for one person only?"

"Because he is a genius! And genius always stays on top of others!"

Eiki looks away, "What kind of genius, money-using genius?"

Silenced.

Kelly sits back, moving closer toward him, "Are you…like this because you failed to become the user?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A year was spent at the academy, and yet you are unable to defeat your brother's superiority. You are always second to him. He is genius in everything after all."

"You did not joined the advance recruitment training, you have no idea how genius he is."

"Is it really that good?"

"What? No!"

Chiyoko suddenly walks out of the kitchen, "Sorry, but it appears DNAjin is seen somewhere nearby."

Rian and Johan quickly run out of the place, with Kelly follows suit, "We'll talk about this after this, okay?"

The three left the restaurant, as Chiyoko turns toward Eiki, "Aren't you going to follow them?"

"I'm waiting for my package. My flight is a bit earlier."

The owner just nods, walking into the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three arrive in the city, with everybody is running away from something.

At the middle of the chaos, a green two-legged creature with an absurdly huge mouth is roaring around the place. Some grunts in dark green with a scissor hand are smashing everything in sight.

Kelly shouts at her friends, "That's a high-level DNAjin! Proceed with caution!"

Johan mutters, "We pretty much already know what to do at this point."

"Just let her be," Rian sighs.

The three takes out a grey pistol, aiming at the grunts.

Shooting green bullets, some of the grunts are hit as they fell onto the ground, disperse into green liquids.

The monsters' attentions turn toward them, walking toward them.

Kelly takes out a dagger, "Takes arms! Here they come!"

The three then charges into the fight.

They found themselves quickly outnumbered, surrounded by the monsters, but then something approaching.

VROOOM!

A green and black bike appears nearby, flying midair as a man shoots all the grunts with his green longer pistol.

He then stops, jumps off the bike and opens up his helmet.

"Sorry, I'm late," Eiki speaks up, "This bike takes too long to be shipped into this place."

Kelly shouts at him, "What are you doing here? Run! Your brother is going to be mad at you if he saw you getting yourself in danger!"

"Seriously? Is your undying love toward Sabaki already clouded your brain to think properly at all?"

"What are you talking about? Just run! Your brother is going to be here any minute!"

"Why would he?"

"Because defeating DNAjin is his job as the 01's user!"

Eiki scoffs, "What a stupid bitch."

Walking toward the fight, he takes out a green buckle, wears it around his belt, "He's not going to be here at all."

Kelly shocks, "Isn't that…?"

The buckle has two vertical cylindrical slots on it, with a switch on top of it.

Eiki takes out a green test tube, moving his right hand forward as he moves it to his left. He then puts down his hand diagonally toward the right side of the belt, inserting the tube into the slot at the top. He finishes it by flicking the switch, **"Henshin."**

_DNA-SCAN: HEROKEN!_

Electricity appears on the belt as black lines appear out of the belt, moving across his body and enveloping his arms and his thighs. Green armor appears out of the lines and onto his body, giving him a green armor and a bird-like helmet. The green eyes flash.

Thus standing a new hero, Kamen Rider Heroken, a hero of DNA.

"Your DNA is now mine."

Taking out a green long sword, Eiki charges forward, smashing each of the grunts with ease, exploding them one by one.

The main monster charges toward him from his back, but he quickly sees this, kicking him away.

"Let's try out one of this belt's feature."

Taking out an orange tube, he puts the tube into the lower tube from the left side of the belt.

_DNA-SCAN: GAIM!_

Orange armors fly out of the black lines as the green armors de-attach themselves from the body, with the green one entering the line and the orange one attach onto his body. His helmet now looks like a samurai.

A small katana appears inside his left hand as he quickly smashes both blades onto the monster, catching it off guard.

Eiki keeps on spamming his blades, till the monster is then knocked out onto the ground.

Turning back into the green armor, he takes out his sword and spins the tube inside the above slot once.

_DN-END: HEROKEN!_

Both his legs and sword covers in green wave as Eiki throws his blade right into the monster's mouth, choking it. Heroken then jumps high, giving the creature a side kick filled with the green wave, kicking the sword deeper into the monster.

It then explodes, as the hero lands on the ground, holding his sword tight.

Eiki turns toward the three, flicking the switch to the other side, turning back to his human form, "That is one hell of a fight."

Rian is amazed, "Our new chef and waiter is the Kamen Rider Heroken? That's awesome!"

Kelly runs toward him and suddenly grabs the belt away from him before he could pulls it out of his waist.

Eiki is startled, "Kelly?"

"Thief!"

"What?"

"I have no idea you are this kind of person. This is Sabaki's!"

**End.**

**Yeah, this is a reboot of my old Kamen Rider Heroken fanfic. I made a new one because none of the characters of the old one actually make much sense.**

**So, I am going to get serious with Heroken and Z, simply because the two are indeed crossover hero.**

**Kamen Rider Heroken  
Transformation Trinket: Hero Driver 01  
Arsenal: Heroken DNA (Hero Sword), Gaim DNA (Daidaimaru)  
Transportation: Hero Bike**


	2. Hero Not Set on Stone

Hero Not Set by Stone

"Thief!"

Kelly pulls the belt away from Eiki, shouting at him, "I have no idea you are this kind of person! This is Sabaki's!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hero Drive 01 was created based on and only for Sabaki! You have no right to even touch his belonging!"

Eiki moves toward her, "Give that back! I am the current user of 01! I am Kamen Rider Heroken!"

"You're wrong! Sabaki is the Kamen Rider Heroken! I have no idea how are you able to use it, but only Sabaki able to use it properly!"

"Kelly, you are too obsessed with my brother! He is not the user of 01!"

"Liar!"

"Then why don't you ask your father? Ask him who the real user of 01 is!"

"I already know the answer! It is Sabaki!"

"So you are confident with your choice of answer? Why not I call him instead?"

"Call him then! I'll tell dad about your thievery!"

Eiki dials the number as Kelly's father's voice is heard from the loudspeaker, "Hello, sir?"

"Ah, Eiki! Is there any problem with the 01?"

Kelly is silenced. What? What did he just said?

Eiki sighs, "There is."

"What is it? Is it too hard to even control it? Or the DNA Switch is broken?"

"No, Kelly is keeping the belt away from me."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"She accuses me for being a thief. She is still thinking that Sabaki is the real user of 01 and I am a thief."

"KELLY LARENZO!"

Kelly shivers in sadness, "Y…yes?"

"What are you doing with 01? Give it back to him this instance! You are endangering yourself and the people of Japan-Z!"

Kelly questions, "Dad…is it true…that Eiki is Heroken?"

"Yes, Kelly! Now give it back!"

"But…what about Sabaki? Didn't you created 01 only for him?"

"What? Since when did I ever said that!? What I've said that only certain people are able to sync with the DNA of the heroes properly. I never said that Sabaki WILL be the user of any belt. Who told you that?"

She looks down, "Aunt told me about it…she said that you are creating the belt and one of them is for Sabaki…"

Eiki chuckles in disappointment, "Once a fangirl, always a fangirl."

"What?"

"Did you really believe on what my parents said to you about Sabaki being the genius, future leader and any shit like that?"

"But…they are his parents, why would he lied to everyone about him?"

"They are my parents, and not once they ever recognized me more than just the butler's adopted son appeared out of nowhere."

Tense.

Seeing this, Eiki quickly grabs the 01 off of her, putting it back into his jacket, "You are not holding this at all. I will install a security that will recognize your prints as harmful."

"Do that," Kelly's father speaks, "Even I have no trust in my own daughter's brain."

"Sorry for the bother, sir."

The call cuts off as Eiki looks at Kelly, "What now? Whining at Sabaki? Does he even care about you in the first place?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he would care for me, I am his fiancée!"

"Keep on living in that delusion of yours. It's because of him that you got such mentality issue."

He rides on his bike, moving away from there.

Rian and Johan look at her, as the former speaks up, "We are going to return back to the restaurant. You can have a rest for today, okay?"

They then walk away from there, leaving her, still in sadness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rian and Johan enter the place, looking at how busy the place is.

Chiyoko appears from the kitchen, "Owh, good! You've come back! Where have you been? Eiki is already here long ago."

Johan takes a look at the kitchen, seeing Eiki is cooking as he shouts, "What is he doing at my spot?"

Rian takes a look as well, "I see that he is working as a cook faster than usual."

"I thought he is the new waiter?"

"Yes, but he can also cook. He is a genius in cooking apparently."

"A genius!?"

Johan kneels down in sadness, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Looking at him, she quickly tries to calm him down, "Don't worry. He won't be working as the cook 24 hours. He's primary job is a waiter after all."

But Johan is still crying, pointing toward two female customers.

"This food is really good. Did this place get a new cook?"

"He is a good looking man after all. Such manner… so irresistible!"

Rian chuckles in guilt, "I see…"

She decides to enter the kitchen, looking at Eiki, "Enjoying your first day as a cook?"

"Yeah, not always I see people appreciate my work."

Rian nods in understanding. She then looks at him, "I'm sorry if I am a bit rude, but who is Sabaki?"

"My twin brother. He is late ten minutes after me."

"Owh…"

Eiki then sighs, "Kelly really is a bother. I'm sorry if there is a time that she never stops talking about Sabaki."

"Yeah, she really loves talking about him. Whenever we have a conversation on anything ranging from politic till about throwing garbage into the bin, she always managed to insert a story about him doing stuff. Is she really that devoted to him?"

"Well, she's not the only one. Almost all of my family members have devoted their life to serve him."

Rian seems interested, "What do you mean?"

"Even though he is my brother, I grow up with the servants of my family. My brother and my little sister are the one that actually live in that house."

"How can that be?"

"From what I've heard, since we were babies, my parents are so obsessed with raising genius kids, hoping to have an intelligent child in the family. My brother says the first word first, and my parents took it as a sign of genius, quickly taking him under their care. I was left under my servants' care, not even acknowledging that they have more than one son. At least having one daughter is not a bother for them."

"Wow, how do you live with such life?"

He shrugs, "The butlers, maids and some other people are so nice to me. And considering my neighborhood consists of people with average lives, they can just accept me. Naturally, my brother that has been pampered so much did not received well by lots."

"So the tables have been turned."

"That does not stop them though. They keep on bribing teachers so Sabaki gets to have full marks on everything, although it is very clear how he is so bad at running or even education."

"Did he get into the Hero Driver candidate program by bribe?"

Eiki nods, "That doesn't last long though."

Rian changes the topic, "How about Kelly? Are the two really engaged?"

"Yeah, pretty much, although Sabaki did not treat her as more than just a sister to him. He once told me that he feels like incest whenever they are together."

"That's a bit extreme."

"Well, he isn't a nice guy either. He already have so many girls by his side, cheating frequently."

"And she has no idea about that?"

"She does know about that, but her thick mind won't work well."

Eiki looks at her, "Sabaki once publicly going out with Kelly's young aunt, and she thought that they are going for a shopping to buy something for her secretly. For the whole day she demands a gift from him after that."

"I have no idea she is that bad…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly is seen slowly walking at the city, still feeling sad.

She takes out her phone, starts dialing some number.

"Hello?"

_"Hello?"_

"Sabaki?" she tears up.

Sigh is heard, _"What now?"_

"Is it true that you failed to become the user of 01?"

_"Didn't your dad told you?"_

"He did…"

_"So?"_

"Why? Why Eiki gets the belt?"

_"He deserves it! HE is that most hardworking of us all, not to mention he is genius in battlefield."_

"He's not and you know that! You are the true genius!"

Sigh, _"Kelly, how long are you going to do this?"_

"What?"

_"How long are you going to follow me around?"_

"But…but I'm your future wife. It's my duty to care for you…"

_"If you care about me, you should stop following me around. It is so annoying."_

DOOOOOOOOT!

She looks down, holding onto her phone. Tears running on her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The shop has finally settles down, as the workers are now relaxing.

Johan is still sad, "Now how am I going to work?"

"The day's over," Rian mutters, staring at him, "What is the matter still?"

"Don't you see!? Now everyone knows how good he is as a cook and then they will start spread the words all over the place. Then everyone will come into this place, wanting to taste his cook, and then he will become the main cook of this place. What about me?"

He then gasps in horror, "What if he will become the ONLY cook in here? I don't want to stay on the street! I did not born as a hobo! NO!"

Eiki looks at Rian, "Is he always this imaginative?"

She just nods weakly.

The door opens up.

Kelly enters the place, still looking down.

She then looks at Eiki sharply.

He notices her stare, "What?"

"I still did not approve you as the rightful user of 01. Sabaki will be the one who has the right of being Heroken."

"You did not have a say on this."

"Soon I'll be."

"It's not like anyone can use it, right?" RIan asks.

He nods, "Only those who are fully sync with the DNAs can use it."

"Sabaki can."

"How?"

"He's genius."

"A genius did not finish last in any test."

The two keep on staring as she walks out of there, "Sabaki is the sole Heroken, forever and ever."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly seems angered, walking through the town, stomping in each of her steps.

People then running away from something as her attention turns toward a lion-based monster, roaring and rampaging through the city.

She quickly takes out her gun, shoots the monster in anger as she moves forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chiyoko appears out of the kitchen, looking at them, "DNAjin is rampaging on the city! Kelly is fighting against it!"

"That bitch is crazy!" Eiki shouts, running out first.

Rian quickly walks out, seeing him on his bike.

"Can I...?"

He looks at her, smiling as he throws a helmet toward her. She quickly wears it, hopping onto the bike as they move away from there.

Johan is left alone, "Hey, what about me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly is shooting and beating that lion several times in anger, but none of her hits actually hurt that thing except her bullets, which she rarely use at this point.

She is then hit, falling on the ground.

The lion moves toward her, trying to stomp her but something shot at him, hitting him and forcing him to move backward.

Eiki and Rian arrive into the scene, with Rian shoots the lion, moving him away from Kelly.

They then stop, climbing out of the bike, moving forward.

Eiki wears the belt, **"Henshin!"**

_DNA-SCAN: HEROKEN!_

Wearing the Heroken's suit, Eiki takes out his sword and starts smashing the blade onto the lion several times.

The lion tries to escape, but Eiki has a different plan for him.

_DNA-SCAN: WIZARD!_

The armor of Heroken gets into the lines on his body, as red armor jumps out of the lines, attach onto his body, giving him a dragon look.

Having a huge silver gun, he starts shooting the monster from afar, not letting him to escape. He then shoves his left hand forward, summoning chains form circles on the ground near him, pulling him into the fight.

Eiki shifts the gun into a sword, hitting him some more.

He then spins the tube.

_DN-END: WIZARD!_

The sword flashes in flame as he runs toward the monster, hitting him once, letting him explodes into nothingness.

Revert back to his civilian form, he turns toward Kelly, who is struggles to stand up, "I don't need your help."

"Of course you're not. I never help you. It is my duty to fight those monsters."

"Selfish."

"But that's the exact same words that Sabaki used."

She looks at him in shock as he smirks, "Soon you'll know what kind of person he is, and if you still love him, it could be either because you are loyal in love or you are too stupid to even be kept alive."

He climbs the bike with Rian sits behind him as the two moves away from there.

Johan finally arrives into the scene, totally exhausted, "Finish? Owh, come on!"

Kelly is still angered, shouting out loud.

**End.**

**Next: The small bit of info on DNAjin is revelead, as well as the villain of this story. It seems there is a race between the hero and villain in getting DNAs of people long ago.**

**New Arsenal: Wizard DNA (WizarSwordGun)**


End file.
